Reign of the Black Rose
by siderisn
Summary: After the events of 5D's, Yusei and his fellow signers have been living in peace. Until their marks appear once more and they discover that a sinister duelist calling herself the Black Rose takes over the Amazon. Can Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna defeat this new enemy? And is there a possibility that Akiza is the enemy here.
1. Chapter 1: A wicked shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Chapter 1: A wicked shadow

Yusei continued to sort through his deck. It had been a year since he had looked at it and since he had dueled. Yusei picked up his ace and favorite card, Stardust Dragon. It seemed to shine as he held it up. It reminded him off all he had gone through. Being a signer, becoming friends with Jack again, meeting Leo, Luna and Akiza. He missed all of them. His new job as a scientist had basically cut him off from his fellow signers and his urge to duel and jump on a runner was continuing to grow stronger. Yusei placed his deck into a deck pocket and stood up. He gave a slight yawn before deciding to go to bed. He lied down on the soft bed and drifted off.

Yusei was running down a dark corridor. An evil laugh filled the air. "You'll never save her signer!" Cried the evil voice. "No I will make it! Yusei shouted back. He picked up the pace and started to sprint. He turned a corner and came to an old, rickety, wooden bridge. He heard a scream from the other side of the bridge. "I'm coming!" Cried Yusei. He slowly began to walk across the bridge. Every step he took shook it slightly. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Came yet another scream from the other side. "No!" Cried Yusei as he broke into a run. He was half way across when the bridge shook violently. Yusei grabbed onto the side rope as the bridge shook. Suddenly the bridge collapsed and Yusei fell.

Yusei awoke with sweat dripping down his forehead. Yusei looked at his right arm to see his dragonhead mark glowing. "What the, that's impossible! Cried Yusei.

"It's my turn!" Cried Jack as he drew a card. Jack: 2100/Duel Computer: 1000.

"With ten speed counters I can activate the speed spell End of Storm, now you can say good bye to Gear Golem and Dark Magician!" The Magician and fortress like monster exploded leaving the Duel Computers side empty. "In edition you take 300 points of damage for each monster destroyed! Duel Computer: 0400. Now I activate the trap card Betrayal Rebirth! Now I can resurrect one of the monsters just destroyed by reducing its attack to 0. I bring back your Golem and then I summon the tuner monster Dust Lord Ash Gash level four. And now I tune them together! What say we kick this duel into overdrive! Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend!" A red dragon with big wings and a long neck appeared and gave a fierce roar. Red Dragon Archfiend 3000/2000. "Go Red Archfiend, attack with crimson scorching hellfire flare!" A red ball of fire shot out of the Dragon's mouth and crashed into the Duel Computer. Duel Computer: 0000. Jack's runner came to a slow stop. Jack had been practicing with a duel computer. When suddenly his arm began to glow. Jack pulled down his sleeve and to his shock, there shining on it was a pair of red wings. "But that's impossible!" Cried Jack.

"It's my turn!" Cried Crow as he drew a card. Crow: 2000/Blister: 2000 "I summon the tuner monster, Black-Wing Pinaka the waxing moon in attack mode!" A small bird with arrows on it's back appeared. "Now that I have a Black-Wing on my field I can special summon Black-Wing Kris the Crack of Dawn!" Another bird appeared on the field, this one was wearing a mask. "Now I think I'll tune them together. Soar in, Black-Wing Tamer Hawk Joe!" A half Indian, half bird appeared on the field. Black-Wing Tamer Hawk Joe 2600/2000. "Now I use this guys effect to summon a Black-Wing from the grave!" Fly Black Wing swordsman!" An armored bird with a sword appeared onto the field from a swirling vortex created by Hawk Joe. Black-Wing Gram the Shining Star 2200/1500. "Now I use Gram's effect to summon Black-Wing Sharnga the waning moon. Then, thanks to its effect, I can summon another Kris. I tune them together! Come forth, heroic raptor! I introduce Black-Wing Nothung the Starlight!" A raptor like bird with a sword appeared on the field. "What, three synchro monsters in one turn!" Cried Blister. "That's, right!" Cried Crow. "Now, Hawk Joe attacks Red Eyes Black Dragon! Assault claw!" The black-scaled dragon broke into five pieces and disappeared. "Uh!" Cried Blister as his life points lowered. Blister: 1800. "And the fun doesn't end there," said Crow. "Now Gram, it's your turn to dish out some damage! Attack Panther Warrior with Crescent Slice!" The sword-wielding panther broke into two and exploded. "No!" Cried Blister as his life points dropped yet again. Blister: 1600. "Time to end this duel!" cried Crow. "Nothung attack Blister directly with sky high slash!" The raptors sword smashed into Blister, causing his duel runner to stop. Blister: 0000. Crow brought his runner to stop and helped Blister get up off the ground. Suddenly he noticed his arm was glowing. He looked to see that his crimson dragon tail mark was shining. "But, that's impossible!" cried crow.

"The amazing Leo draws!" Shouted Leo, pretending to be the duel commentator. "Calm down Leo, your name isn't going to impress anyone," said Luna. "Seriously, that was harsh," replied Leo. "Just play the game," sighed Luna. "Okay, okay I'm going," said Leo. Leo 1000/Luna 1500. "I activate the spell quick time tuning! Now I can tune monsters even if I don't have a tuner monster. So I tune my monsters together to synchro summon! Power Tool Dragon!" A machine like dragon appeared on the field. Power Tool Dragon 2300/2500. "Not bad Leo, but you can be so predictable some times," said Luna. "I activate the trap, synchro return mirror!" Now I can summon a synchro monster from the grave that has the same level as yours!" "Oh no, not that card!" Cried Leo. "Oh yes," replied Luna. "Return to me! Ancient Fairy Dragon! Ancient Fairy Dragon 2100/3000. A dragon with beautiful wings appeared on the field. "Now I activate the trap, synchro drain!" cried Luna. "All of your dragons power becomes my dragons power. Power Tool Dragon 0000/0000. Ancient Fairy Dragon 4400/5500. "Uh oh," mumbled Leo. "You dug your own grave," said Luna. "Ancient Fairy Dragon attack with rainbow screech!" A sonic wave erupted from the dragon and smashed into Leo and his dragon. Leo: 0000. "Uh that's the last time I show Luna my latest strategy," mumbled Leo. Suddenly both their arms began to glow. A crimson heart shape mark appeared on Leo's arm while a dragon foot shaped mark appeared on Luna's. "No way!" Cried both of the twins.

Yusei pulled the cover off of the sleek, red duel runner. He pulled on his blue jacket and got on the runner. He placed his helmet on his head and gave the engine a rev. He then began to ride. He could fell the wind pushing against him. It reminded him of his days as a duelist. He swiftly drew a card from his deck and placed it in his duel disk. "Rise from the stars and from the highest heavens!" Cried Yusei. "Come forth, Stardust Dragon!" A dragon with shining scales appeared on the field. It gave a fierce roar. It's been so long, to long, thought Yusei.

Jack sped along the highway. Why has our marks appeared? The Crimson Dragon should have removed our marks forever, yet here right now my mark is glowing, thought Jack.

Crow sped along, making sharp turns and swift movements. I don't understand, why is my tail mark glowing? The last time I saw it, the Crimson Dragon got rid of it, and it was supposed to be forever, thought Crow.

Leo and Luna continued to stare at their marks, not even paying attention to the storm raging on outside. "Leo was awaiting patiently for Luna to come out of her trance. Suddenly Luna's eyes opened and Leo quickly asked, "Well did you find anything?" "Luna gave a small frown, "I couldn't get into the spirit world," replied Luna sadly. "What!" Cried Leo. "But you've always been able to get into the spirit world how could you just suddenly not be able to get in!" "I don't know." Replied Luna. "Hang on, you were in a trance for like ten minutes, what were you doing all that time?" Asked Leo. "Well, it was weird. You see, I couldn't get in the spirit world so instead I was in a kind of limbo, so I wasn't in our world or the spirit world. All that time it felt like something was keeping me in limbo. Trying to stop me from entering the spirit world," replied Luna. "Oh boy," mumbled Leo as he rested his head down on the table.

Crow watched as the garage door opened to reveal Jack and his duel runner. Jack looked down at Crow's arm and held up his own. "So your marks returned too," said Jack. "Yeah," replied Crow. "Got any idea how?" Asked Crow. "Do I look like some kind of super genius to you?" Spat Jack as he took his helmet off and placed it on the table. "We don't understand most things about the Crimson Dragon, why should I suddenly know?" said Jack as he turned to face Crow. "Well sorry mister I'm still mad that I never bet Yusei and that I'm probably never going to get another chance!" Cried Crow. "Oh, you wanna go there bird brain, fine. I challenge you to a duel!" cried Jack as he attached his duel disk to his arm. "Why not, I've always wanted to mop the floor with you," replied Crow as he attached his own duel disk to his arm. "Let's duel!"

Yusei continued to think about his mark and everything he knew about the Crimson Dragon, he still couldn't think of anything that could explain the re-emergence of his mark. Suddenly a black duel runner with a cloaked figure riding it appeared out of nowhere and smashed into Yusei. Yusei was thrown way off course as his duel runner swerved. He was heading for a wall. At the last minute he managed to regain control of the runner and turned it away before stopping. Yusei death starred the cloaked figure. He was laughing and mocking Yusei. "Well that was fun," said the cloaked duelist. "Who are you and what do you want!" demanded Yusei. The duelist lifted his right arm up to reveal a purple glowing bat shaped mark. Yusei gasped as the figure smirked. "Look familiar," said the man. Is this why my mark appeared, the dark signers have returned? Well, it's my job to stop them, thought Yusei. "Your going down!" cried Yusei. "Lets do this!" cried the man. "Duel!"

Leo and Luna sat quietly as the thunder roared. They had no idea that Yusei was about to duel a dark signer, or that Jack and Crow were about to face off. In fact they had no idea that they themselves were in trouble. Suddenly a purple bolt of lightning struck the window, causing it to explode. Both twins screamed as the glass flew everywhere. They both quickly dove behind the couch for protection. After the glass had stopped flying everywhere, they looked up from their hiding place to see a short stubby cloaked figure standing outside behind the pool. "Time to play," said the man as he held up his right arm to reveal a purple glowing mark.


	2. Chapter 2: Birds of Prey

Chapter 2: Birds of Prey.

Jack: 4000/Crow: 4000. "I'll start!" Cried Jack. "Draw!" Jack placed the card in his hand and briefly looked at his hand. Crow is bound to pull out a couple of combos in this duel. So, I'll have to play smart, thought Jack. "I set two cards face down, and then I normal summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode!" A demon like clown appeared on the field. Mad Archfiend 1800/0. "Turn end!" Cried Jack.

"That's it huh, two face downs and a clown, looks like your last loss to Yusei has caused some major brain damage!" Cried Crow as he drew a card. Jack gave Crow the death stare. Crow looked down at his hand and smiled. So many ways to pluck Jack's feathers, might as well go with the most fun method, thought Crow. "I summon Black-Wing Gladius the midnight sun in attack mode!" Black-Wing

Gladius the midnight sun 800/1500. "Battle phase!" Cried Crow. "Gladius attack Mad Archfiend!"

"Mad Archfiend counter attack with Bone Splash!" Cried Jack as his monster spat pieces of bone at Crow's monster destroying it. Crow: 3000. "What was the point of that Crow? Asked Jack. Crow looked up with a wide grin n his face. "What are you smiling about?" Asked Jack.

"Oh nothing," replied Crow. "Except for the fact that I'm activating the quick play spell Fallen Descendant! Since I lost a monster in battle and I lost more than 500 life points, I can discard a monster from my hand. And the total combine level of my two lost monsters this turn allows me to special summon a monster with an equal level!" Jack gasped as Crow discarded a level five monster from his hand. The total combine of his monsters were 8, so Crow can summon a level eight monster. "Ready Jack, I special summon Black-Wing Blade Splicer!" Black-Wing Blade Splicer 2500/2500. No matter, as long as I have these two cards face down I'm untouchable, thought Jack. "I activate Blade Splicers special ability!" Cried Crow. "On the turn this bad boy is summoned, it destroys all of your face down cards! Say goodbye to your traps!" Two knives flew from Crow's monster and pierced Jack's two face down cards. "Now Blade Splicer attack Jack's clown with blade ascension!" Jacks monster exploded as ten knives struck it. Jack stumbled back slightly as his life points lowered. Jack: 3300. "I activate the spell, Card of Sanctity. Now we each draw until we have six cards in our hands," declared Crow. Jack drew 3 cards while Crow drew 4. "Turn end," said Crow.

"Then it's my move!" cried Jack as he drew a card and added it to his hand. "I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator in attack mode! Dark Resonator 1300/300. "Next I activate the spell card Double Summon, this turn I can now normal summon again! Cried Jack. "I normal summon Level Jumper in attack mode!" Level Jumper 500/1000. "I activate Level Jumpers effect!" Cried jack. "Yu see right now he's only level 2, but he can increase his level by the amount of my other monster, so I raise his level to five! Now I tune my two monsters together to synchro summon Drake Knight Duos!" Drake Knight Duos 2800/2000. A yellow winged swordsman appeared on the field. "Now Duos attack that little birdy with aqua sword slash!" Cried Jack as Duos slammed its sword into Blade Splicer. Crow: 2700. "And thanks to Duos' ability he gains 200 attack points whenever he destroys a monster!" Declared Jack. Duos 3000/2000. "I set one card face down, turn end."

"My move!" Cried Crow as he drew a card. "I activate the spell dark hole, which means all monsters are destroyed!" Cried Crow in triumphant as he activated the spell. A dark spiral surrounded the field and began to suck in Jack's monster.

"Not so fast!" Cried Jack as he activated his face down trap. "I activate the trap New Stand, Duos is protected from destruction once this turn! Duos reappeared from the dark spiral. Crow didn't seem effected by Jack's move at all.

"Now I summon Black-Wing Dusk Crow in attack mode!" Cried Crow as he summoned a small fury black bird holding two pistols. Black-Wing Dusk Crow 1300/2000. "Now I activate this little guys effect, by discarding a synchro monster I can destroy a one of your monsters as long as my monster had a higher or equal level to yours!" Cried Crow as he discarded his level 8 Black-Winged Dragon to the graveyard. "And I think I'll add an attack as well!" Jack watched in horror as Crow's monster shot two bullets, one from each pistol. One collided with his monster, which then shattered into pieces, while the other bullet shot into his chest. Jack stumbled back and clutched his chest as his life points lowered. Jack: 2000. "I set one card face down and end my turn, said Crow as he set a card."

"Draw!" Shouted Jack as he completed his draw phase. "I summon twin shields man in defense mode and I set one card face down, turn end." A man wielding two shields appeared on the field. Twin Shields Man 0/0.

That all huh," said Crow as he drew a card. "I summon Black-Wing Kris the Crack of Dawn in attack mode!" A bird wearing a mask appeared on the field. "No I tune them together to synchro summon Black-Wing Tamer Hawk Joe!" A half Indian half bird appeared on the field. Black-Wing Tamer Hawk Joe 2600/2000. "Attack his monster with Assault Claw. Jack's monster exploded into five pieces and Crow smirked. "Now what?" Spat Crow. Jack didn't reply but looked up at Crow with a wide grin on his face.

Authors note:

Thank you for your review Mystical Aquafina. Sorry but Akiza won't make an appearance until later in the story. But don't worry, once she does, she'll play a big part in it. Also, some of the cards here are ones I've made up.


End file.
